


you must come with me, loving me, to death

by allinthestyle



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms (Comics), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthestyle/pseuds/allinthestyle
Summary: Rapture feeds off of Minx in more ways than one.
Relationships: Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe/Ingrid "Minx" Kruger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	you must come with me, loving me, to death

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a mature story before, but that won’t stop me from self-indulgent fanfic writing no sir. This did turn out more fluffy than I originally envisioned, but I’m not complaining.
> 
> All feedback is both welcomed and desired.

Candle lights flickered in the gentle breeze of the open window, casting a dim glow on the walls of the bedroom and on Minx, who quietly stood crossed-armed in the middle of the room, waiting for a _certain someone_ to enter.

It was always like this, on every one of these “little dates” (as that _certain someone_ cheerfully described them as), she or Riot were forced to set up the “Ancient Vampiric Ritual”. Sometimes the “Ritual” involved candles, sometimes at a specific hour on the dot, other times it could have one of them wearing some sort of silly outfit or nothing at all (like she was right now). It was really at the whims of that _certain someone_ who shouldn’t have such sway. Both Riot and Minx knew the entire ordeal was complete bullshit but Minx usually played along more since it was easier.

It was for that _certain someone_ ’s sake and not for Minx’s own desires. Not at _all_.

Growing impatient, Minx began to rhythmically tap her fingers against the bare flesh of her upper arms. It was a habitual tic she developed with her years of playing the synthesizer to usually either calm her nerves, or relieve her boredom in this case.

She managed to tap out the first two bridges of one of The Stingers’ songs in her head before a light force disturbed the flames of the candles as the only warning Minx received before a pair of cool hands gripped her from behind and pulled her close to an equally as cool body.

Minx let out a yelp of surprise, but didn’t struggle against her visitor. Though she did let out an annoyed huff and didn’t relax into the hold, opting instead to pout.

“You kept me waiting too long, Rapture.“

Rapture let out a content hum and nuzzled Minx’s neck as an answer after moving her long blonde hair to the other side of her shoulders. Minx huffed again keeping her arms crossed and body tensed.

“Why must we do this song-and-dance every time you need to _feed_ , hm?”

Again, Rapture doesn’t answer the question as she trailed her fingers up the smooth flesh of Minx’s sides, smiling fang-filled grin as she saw her girlfriend shiver at the sensation. She knew Minx’s resolve was weakening, she just needed to play with her a little more.

“…And _I’m_ suppose to be the _tease_. This is unfair.”

Minx felt a chuckle against her shoulder as she finally heard Rapture speak.

“Awww, so you’re telling me you don’t like our little dates then, Minx~?”

Minx turned slightly to glare at the bedroom wall. With ease she could shove her _stupid, annoying, beautiful_ vampire away or even take control of the situation to little protest and be done with it, but…

“I never said that,” she begrudgingly admitted, slowly leaning back against her girlfriend, much to Rapture’s growing amusement.

“Does that mean you enjoy them? I dunno if I can go on without knowing the answer~.”

Oh, she was _really_ trying her patience tonight. Minx grit her teeth as her glare intensified at the wall and tried to not think about how nice the sensations were as Rapture kissed up and down her neck.

“ _I enjoy our little dates._ ”

“Do you enjoy them a lot~?”

Rapture turned her kisses into (careful) love bites and barely bit back a cackle when she heard the whispers of her girlfriend’s German swears under her breath. The vampire saw her tensely resisting the urge to moan, however when Minx spoke her accent was thicker– a sign Rapture knew she was becoming aroused.

“ _I enjoy our little dates very much, Rapture._ ”

Time to play her trump card. Her love bites became nibbles on Minx’s ear, a weakness Rapture was _always_ happy to exploit. However, even as she felt Minx began to squirm and relax completely into her, Rapture stopped all movement completely and delivered a sharp bite on her earlobe.

Minx swore again and pulled her head back. The candle glow was enough of a light that she could see Rapture’s fangs in all their glory and glinting eyes as she laughed. Growing flustered at the sight, Minx turned away.

“Rapture, I swear I will leave right–” and to make good on her word, she attempted to wiggle out of Rapture’s grasp. The vampire laughed again and kept a hold of her girlfriend. Using their position, she pulled the both of them onto the gold-and-black themed bed and Minx into her waiting lap.

“Don’t be like that, Minxy. I was only having a little fun with you,” she purred, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Minx didn’t look convinced.

“Come on, _we_ can have a lot more fun now. I’m done teasing. I promise.”

For a brief moment as nothing happened, Rapture worried she pushed too far before Minx sighed and relaxed back into her waiting girlfriend’s arms.

“You’re terrible, “ Minx murmured with a smile, craning her head so her neck was more accessible as unspoken permission to continue.

Rapture didn’t wait another moment more before biting down into the softness of Minx’s neck.

The initial bite was always the worst part. The sets of fangs felt like little blades sticking into her. It took Minx many a night to train herself to not instinctively jerk away at the pain. It never lasted too long, though she would feel Rapture’s tongue soothe as best she could around the bite wound before beginning to feed properly.

Minx’s arms rested against Rapture’s own that protectively gripped her around her midsection. Her vampire explained once that her kind often get possessive over humans they deem worthy of feeding from constantly. Like with anything Rapture spouted, she found it hard to believe; but, given sometimes _even Riot_ would get hissed at by Rapture whenever he’d accidentally interrupt the little dates between the two women… maybe–

Her thoughts stopped short when she felt a brush against her chest and Rapture’s smirk form against her neck.

The vampire felt Minx tense up again under her lips at the touch but nothing else, as if telling her she’d need to _work_ for her reward. In any other situation, such hard work would be considered _mundane_ , but this, _this_ was her favorite game to play: breaking Minx.

It was a slow process, similar to learning new melodies for a song on her bass as each little note flowed together into a perfect harmony. _Like her Minx_. Strum her right, and she’ll positively _sing_.

Speaking of…

One of Rapture’s hands drifted up from being wrapped around Minx’s waist, to trace patterns up her rib cage and to the underside of her chest. Even though she was still feeding, she didn’t need to see to know what she was doing. Rapture had mapped out her girlfriend’s body long ago.

Minx’s breasts were one of Rapture’s favorite physical aspects of her among everything else about her girlfriend’s beauty. It was something Minx flaunted to anyone and everyone, and why shouldn’t she? They were perfectly sized (nearly fitted to her hands) and perfectly shapely (she never had need for support).

And most important, they were _perfectly sensitive_.

The vampire had barely cupped her breast before she heard Minx let out a hiss, still resisting the urge to give in. Rapture’s smirk grew as she began to gingerly roll her nipple between her fingers, being rewarded with more hisses and expletives passing through her girlfriend’s lips. Her other hand found use in keeping Minx pushed closely to her own body.

The contrast of Rapture’s ever cool body compare to her own growing more heated was dizzying in combination with the slight blood loss. Oh, how she used to loathe how helpless this made her feel, to give up so much control and be this close with someone, but with her girlfriend… with _Rapture_ , she felt she could allow herself to let go.

Minx finally let out a whine as Rapture pinched her nipple, but didn’t seem to be moving beyond that or the grip on her hip _going any lower_. This was getting nowhere fast. Impatient could be her middle name at this rate.

“Rapture…” Minx breathes out, accent heavily on her tongue.

“Ra...– _Liebling_ – you promised to stop- stop _teasing_.”

Another hum was her answer along with a particularly light playful touch on her breast before the agonizingly slow fondling continued. Minx whined again, trying to roll her hips or arch her back, just _something_ to get Rapture to hurry up and _touch her already_.

After a beat, she felt Rapture detach herself from her neck (she was always careful to not take too much) and kiss where the bite marks were before she spoke.

“Did you need something~?“ Rapture’s tone was downright evil with how innocent it sounded. 

Minx’s stubbornness flared back up at that, but it was quickly quashed by Rapture’s kisses and touches to her heated skin.

“I-I-” Minx swallowed. She knew this could go on longer, but tonight she didn’t want it to. Not every intimate affair with her girlfriend needed to be a difficult one. She closed her eyes and murmurs.

“ _Touch me, Liebling._ ”

“Well why didn’t you say so, Minxy~?” Rapture’s smug voice oozed like honey, though under it was a genuine fondness Minx knew would be there.

Rapture’s not-as-occupied-hand moved downward, finding much to her perverse delight, wetness. She began to run a longer finger up and down her folds, not yet penetrating.

“Already, Minx? Tsk, tsk, tsk.“ Rapture tuts.

“ I wasn’t even touching both your boobs! Are my magic fingers just that talented~? ”

In that moment, Minx hated no other being in this world more than Rapture. More bilingual obscenities, more trying to get Rapture to do something, but to no avail.

“What~? I’m touching you, just like you asked. Did you need something else from me~?”

Oh, Minx _wished_ she could break free, then make her stupid, arrogant waste of a girlfriend go down on her over and over until she screamed herself horse and–

Rapture’s finger circled Minx’s clit, as if somehow reading her mind.

“Did you only want to be touched then~? I can keep that up all night if that’s want you want~.“

Minx’s hands gripped the bed sheets below, angry how easily she gave in earlier. She should of known Rapture would use that to her advantage. Before she could give an answer or scream, the vampire piped up.

“Actually, you know what, we still have something we need to address.”

Minx was too far gone in arousal and frustration to even have a flying fuck of an idea of what she meant; and Rapture knew that. The fang-filled grin was back.

“I wasn’t really convinced you loved our little dates. Which hurts my unbeating heart so much. Maybe if you can convince me, I’ll use my magic fingers for _good_. So, do you love our little dates~?”

Minx _snapped_.

“Oh– if you aren’t the most–! Yes, yes, _jajaja- Fuck!_ I love our little dates– or fucking or feeding or-or making love or whatever you want to call them! I love how intimate they are! And I hate the fact I love you and how completely insufferable you are! You– you–” And Minx began rapidly devolve into German before being silenced by a smiling kiss from her vampire.

“All I wanted was a _yes I do love them_ , but those other things you said are wonderful too!”

Minx was set to go off again until Rapture plunged two fingers into her folds and the words dissolved into an unabashed moan. _There it was_ , Rapture’s favorite sound in the world– her prize for a game well-played.

Her dexterous fingers made quick work of bringing her girlfriend to climax, if the slickness and moans were any indication. When Rapture wanted to put her mind to something, like fingering her girlfriend to the full extent of her abilities, she could do it very well.

It wasn’t long before Minx reached her high and toppled over the edge with Rapture’s name in her mouth as she fell limp with only Rapture keeping her steady.

Rapture absolutely drank in the feeling of holding her completely relaxed girlfriend against her. This was one of the only times she missed her own body’s former warmth. Ah, but this wasn’t the time to dwell on regrets; and, as much as she enjoyed this intimacy, she had a few more things to do first.

Gently, Rapture extracted Minx from herself and laid her against the mountain of pillows on the bed. After, she leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out a well-used first aid kit. She was aware that very rarely bites from feedings became infected, something something, weird vampire biology thing in their saliva that stopped blood from flowing something, but she never took chances when it came to Minx.

Somewhat recovered now, Minx propped herself up to give Rapture a curious look.

“You don’t need–” her words were suddenly stopped by Rapture’s hand shoving sweets into her mouth.

“Hush, Minxy. Eat. You lost quite a bit of blood.” Rapture said as a matter-of-fact and handed her girlfriend the bag of candy. She turned her attention back to the kit to pull out gauze, only to hear a happy squeal. A sincere smile, not a smirk, graced Rapture’s features as she knew Minx would enjoy the surprise of that happy soda or whatever the name was.

Rapture went back to Minx’s side and doctored up the bite wound with trained precision. Once satisfied with her handiwork, she shut the kit up and shoved it off the bed without another care, as well as tossed the already empty bag of Minx’s candy somewhere to the floor. That was something for future Rapture to clean up.

Now, _now_ she could enjoy cuddle time with her Minxy.

She slid herself over to her girlfriend’s non-bandaged side and wrapped her arms around her to pull her in close. However she didn’t feel it be reciprocated.

"You didn’t say it back,” Minx answered the question before it was asked.

“…what?”

Minx’s pout deepened. This was that American idiocy at play, it must be. It plagued even the best at times.

“You didn’t say I love you back.”

She expected Rapture to laugh at how silly she was being, really it must of been the post-sex hormones making her head fuzzy and heart needy. Instead she felt a gentle kiss be placed against her lips and Rapture smiling at her.

“I love you too, Minx.”

Minx returned the smile, and finally settled down and snuggled close to Rapture to doze off. Silly little dates indeed.


End file.
